You are MINE
by raphaelklein
Summary: AU. Yukimura forces Niou to marry Marui. FemMarui.


**DISCLAIMER: We don't own PoT and New PoT.**

**KLEIN:**

**Urgh, our first series and M-rated fiction (Wow, we dare to write a M-rated series even though we are just newbies!) Seriously, I have to make a lot of researches just to write the smut part (now I sound like a pervert :P) Anyway, the smut part will be published later, not now~ Sorry about that. Hehehehe~ Uhm, any comment, Ralph?**

**RAPHAEL:**

**Ehem, hurmm... Welcome to the first chapter of our first series~~! You know what, up until now I can't believe that we are going to write and publish an M-rated story for our first series, hahahaha, unbelievable... Klein had made a lot of research for this story, and it was worth it. Enjoy~!**

**SUMMARY: Marui Bunta, an orphan under Yukimura's care, meets Niou Masaharu, a heir of an international trading company. And she finds him very annoying. But, their paths cross again and their destiny intertwine together.**

* * *

Marui tiptoes to the game corner. She can see a curly haired boy is busy playing a fighting game. Marui covers her mouth, not letting her chuckles to escape. Slowly, the 17-years-old teenager walks closer to the boy and stands behind him.

"AKAYA!" Marui shouts with all her might.

"Aaaaa!" The 10-years-old boy screams, throwing the game controller up reflexively. Marui manages catching it before it lands on the floor. She laughs out loud.

Akaya faces the older girl, scowling, "Ne, don't do it again!"

She bonks him and ruffles his curly hair, "I can't promise you that." She is still laughing.

Akaya; a grudge type of kid, pokes and tickles her stomach. Marui jerks backwards. Akaya continues. Marui hunches her shoulders, feeling ticklish.

"Stop it… Akaya!" Marui says between her laughter and slaps his hands for few times, but it doesn't stop him.

"Yadda~ This is my revenge!" Akaya snickers.

A light knock on Akaya's head stops them. Marui draws back, small chuckles escaping from her lips. Akaya lifts up his head. A dark skinned guy, same age with Marui, raises an eyebrow. But, from Akaya's point of view, it seems like the guy is glaring at him furiously. Akaya hides behind Marui's skirt.

"Jackal, are you done?" Marui greets him, patting Akaya's shoulder.

"That is supposed to be my question. Are _you_ done with the shopping list?" Jackal asks her the similar question.

Marui shoves out a list from her bag. She looks through it. "Nope. Not really. I still need to find a gift box" she shakes her head.

Jackal sighs, "What were you doing for past two hours? I've done my part here." Jackal shows her a bunch of plastic bags, a proof to her that he wasn't fooling around in the market.

"Tell that to this kid! I've to spend more than an hour just to find him" Marui pulls Akaya from her hide. Akaya brings his hands on his chest, scared if his 'babysitter' would scold him.

Jackal hunkers down, "Akaya, you've promised Seiichi-san, right? What was it again?"

"Don't cause trouble and be a good boy," he murmurs.

"Good. Then, don't do it again, or else you have to stay at home. Get it?" Jackal asks. Akaya nods slightly. Jackal beams and ruffles Akaya's hair, showing his affection.

Jackal, Akaya and Marui are orphans. They lived under Yukimura's care at Rikkai Orphan House. Jackal has been living there since he was 6 and Marui came two years after that. Akaya become a part of the 'family' when he was 7; few years after Marui started living there.

To them, Yukimura is like an angel. He has helped them a lot through their worst time. He gives them love, protection and inspiration to live on. But what amaze them the most about the blunette is, he refused his father's offer to inherit his big company for the children living at Rikkai Orphan House. And, he gained respect from the society because of it.

And because of that too, they love Yukimura like their own father.

Marui only smiles watching them and turns to the opposite direction, wanting to finish her duty.

…

"Yeaaaagyuuu, where the hell is my Popsicle?!" Niou is practically screaming even though he's in a park- a public place. Some people start to stare at him. Maybe it's because of his voice, maybe it's also because of his mafia-style appearance.

Yagyuu only shakes his head watching his young master, "Sorry, young master. But, your father has ordered me not to let you to eat Popsicles anymore."

Niou darts at his butler, "What the hell?"

Yanagi, his secretary, answers on Yagyuu's behalf, "Because your father believes that ice-creams are bad for your health."

"Seriously? Gosh, why he keeps treating me like a kid? For Popsicle's sake, I'm 23 years old!" Niou groans dramatically.

Then, he faces his secretary, "Yanagi, where's the nearest store? I want a Haagen-Dazs"

Yanagi wants to remind him again, but Niou quickly cuts him off, "Don't care anymore! Just give me the nearest location, and I'll buy it myself. You two can stay here if you want." The silver haired has set-up his mind, and knowing about it; Yagyuu and Yanagi don't have other choice but to follow the rich boy.

…

Marui tries her best to reach the box placed on shelf above her. She even stands on tiptoe, but it's still too far from her reach. Lacking of height is really a big problem in this situation.

_Jackal, where are you?_

Marui pouts. She should've asked Jackal and Akaya to come along with her. Subconsciously, a sigh escapes from her lips.

Suddenly, she feels a dark shadow looming over her. Marui whips her head. The figure is taking something from the shelf. But, she can't see the face clearly because the face is in shadow.

Then, the person hands her something. It's the box that she wants. Hesitantly, she takes it from the person. But, when she is about to murmur 'thanks', the person speaks first. "This is my first time seeing a little girl was struggling to take a box that she won't be able to reach."

A vein pops out from her head.

"Oh, sorry for being lacking of height," Marui says sarcastically, crossing her arms.

The person snorts, "Puri, this is your way thanking me? I shouldn't have helped you earlier."

_You bastard! I was going to say thank you!_

"You know; if you just want to have credits helping people, then, don't bother to help me. Why don't you help disabled people, call reporters, show them a big check and grin like an idiot, telling the world; 'hey, I just helped these and these people!'?" Marui says coldly. The person grunts hearing her reply.

"You-"

"Young master!"

"Niou-sama!"

Two voices interject him, stopping him. He darts towards the voices.

Two tall guys walk toward them. Surrounded by them, Marui feels like she's a little blue creature that wearing white hat and pant, and singing 'La, la, la, la~'. Marui walks off.

But, a strong grip on her wrist stops her.

"We haven't do-"

"I'm not interested to waste my time arguing with you! Now, let me go!" Marui flares at him. The guy stares at her in wide-eyed. Marui takes the chance and pulls her hand, leaving the weird, startled trio.

_Weirdos!_

…

"What the hell…" Niou is still startled. Never in his life, has someone yelled at him. Not even his father ever did that to him.

Niou grits his teeth. When Niou is about to explode, Yanagi shows him his phone.

Someone is calling him.

Niou picks up the phone without bothering to look through the screen.

"Hello, Niou here."

"Masaharu-chan! It's me, Jasmine. Remember me?" the girl shrieks.

Niou covers the phone, whispering 'Jasmine' at Yanagi. "A girl that you met at the bar last night" he bellows.

The girl keeps talking. Niou doesn't bother to listen. He asks Yanagi again, "Did I fuck her?" This time, both Yanagi and Yagyuu nod.

"Masaharu-chan, are you listening?" the girl asks.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I was smitten by your lovely voice. That's all." The girl giggles hearing his remark. Niou feels like throwing away the phone right now.

"Masaharu-chan, I want to see you tonight…" she purrs. Niou smirks. Another chance for him to get laid.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at the same bar."

"Thank you, honey. Love you~" And she hangs up.

Niou throws back the phone to Yagyuu. "Yagyuu, throw this number away and remind me to not go to the bar again after this night" he instructs his butler. Both Yagyuu and Yanagi nod. They know why he asks them to do that.

For Niou, women are nothing but toys to have sex with. He doesn't need any sparkling feelings, or sappy things in his life. Switching his sex partner is easy like changing his clothes. All he needs are smile and promising words. Then, when he's tired playing with this 'toy', he'll move on, leaving the girl alone.

Nothing else matters.

Except for his father and money, that's it.

* * *

"Bun-chan! Bun-chan!" Akaya is running and calling her name. His bright green eyes are sparkles as he runs. The said girl stops folding clothes on her bed and turns her head, looking for the voice.

Akaya appears in the doorway, grinning broadly.

"Ah, Akaya. What's up?" Marui greets him. The kid jumps and hugs her tightly.

"Hey, Akaya! That hurts!" she winces.

Akaya laughs happily. "Yadda~"

She pinches Akaya's chubby cheek playfully. "Now, tell me. Why are _you_ so happy today?" she asks.

"Because tomorrow is Bun-chan's birthday. And Seiichi-san said he wants to make a party for you!" Marui's eyes fly in surprise hearing the news. She doesn't even realize that tomorrow is her birthday. In fact, she never thought about it either. Not after that 'incident'.

April 20.

She won't ever forget that day.

She has lost everything on this day. Her parents, her siblings. Her family. _Everything_.

…

_10 years ago_

"_Happy birthday, Bunta" her mother wished. Marui grinned happily. Her father handed her a small-sized box. Marui took it and said, "Thank you, papa!" Her father patted her head lovingly. Marui giggled._

_Then, suddenly pairs of arms hugged her from behind. Marui turned her head. Her twin brothers lifted up their heads, grinning broadly. "Happy birthday, Bunta-nee!" Marui turned herself and ruffled their hair._

"_I think it's time to blow up the candles" her mother brought a chocolate cake. Marui leaned closer to the cake, drooling._

_Her father wagged his finger, "No, no, no, my princess. Wish first before digging in." Marui pouted. Her brothers laughed watching her._

_She brought her hands resting on her chest, praying. "I hope we can stay together for the rest of our life. I promise to myself that I won't leave my papa, my mama and my brothers" she prayed. Her parent chuckled._

"_Bunta, I think you shouldn't have said it out loud" her mother claimed._

_Marui shook her head, "Yadda, I want everyone can hear my wish, so that it can be come true!" she exclaimed._

_Their laughter filled the atmosphere. Her brothers waved their hands in the air, sharing them about their kindergarten experiences. Marui ate her chocolate cake greedily. Her parent only shook their head watching their children._

_It was a blissful night._

_**BAM!**_

_The door was slammed open heavily. They gasped. A figure shadowed over the living room, scaring the people inside. Her father took a shotgun placed on the wall; meanwhile her mother wrapped her hands around her children protectively. Marui and her brothers were shaking._

_The guy smirked._

"_Who are you?" her father asked, holding the shotgun vertically near to his chest; prepared if the guy did something dangerous. The guy's wicked smile grew wider. Her father pointed the mouth of the gun at the guy._

_He repeated his question, "Who are you!?"_

_Out of sudden, the guy ran into her father and stabbed his stomach using a knife. Her father was startled. The guy used the chance and pulled the knife up, cutting his body from stomach to his chest. Her father fell onto the floor, bleeding. Her mother's scream pierced in the air. Marui screwed her eyes shut._

_Then, the guy pulled her mother harshly. Marui tried to reached her mother, but the guy kicked her stomach. Marui fell on her knees, gasping for air. Her mother slapped the guy's cheek. He winced. He thumped her on the wall. He drew out his knife and cut her throat. Blood splattered around the living room. Her mother held her throat, couldn't breathe. She fell, eyes glued at Marui._

_Her brothers attacked the guy, biting him. He was furious. He held his weapon firmly. Marui ran towards them, wanting to stop the guy. But, the guy stabbed right at their heads. Blood splattered on Marui's face._

_Marui's purple eyes were widened in horror. She covered her ears and screamed at top her lungs. The guy laughed devilishly. Marui couldn't move. Her legs felt like jelly. She fell onto the floor. He pointed his knife at her face, "Be proud, girl. You'll be my100th victims"_

_**BANG!**_

_The guy was shot. A headshot from the back. The guy fell. Marui could see a policeman was pointing his gun towards them. The policeman ran towards her and hunkered beside her. "Are you okay, girl?" he asked._

_No response from her._

"_I'm Sanada Genichirou, a policeman. It's okay. I'm a good guy. You'll be safe now," he assured her. But, Marui didn't respond._

_No. She couldn't respond. She blanched. She was shaking with fright .Her purple eyes were glued looking at the floor. Marui couldn't utter a word._

_Sanada felt sorry for her. He wrapped the frightened girl with his jacket and carried her princess-style out from the house._

…

_Marui stood in front of the graves, looking at the red soil morosely. None of her relatives dared to talk to her. But, Marui didn't care about it. In fact, she refused to talk since the incident had happened. She was still too shocked about it._

_Two days ago, they were happy. Two days ago, they were still laughing happily. Two days ago, they were smiling at her and had wished her 'Happy birthday, Bunta'! But now, they were gone, leaving her alone in this cruel world._

_Someone patted her shoulder. Marui lifted up her head. An effeminate face was smiling warmly at her. The person hunkered down beside her._

"_Hi, Marui-chan. I'm Yukimura Seiichi, your new guardian" he introduced himself. Marui only nodded._

_Yukimura caressed her face lovingly. He couldn't see any soul in her eyes. They were gone. She was like a broken doll. Yukimura clasped her hand firmly, looking straight into her purple eyes. "Come, let's go home" he said._

_Marui shook her head._

_Yukimura tightened his grip, "Marui-chan, let's go home. It's going to rain."_

"_Yadda. I want to stay here, with papa, mama and brothers. I want to wait for them." Finally, she talked. Yukimura gaped, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He bit his bottom lip. He pulled Marui into his embrace._

"_Marui-chan, they won't wake up anymore" he pleaded._

"_But, they-"_

_Yukimura shook her, stopping her from finishing her sentence. "NO, Marui-chan! They won't!" he raised his voice, furrowing his eyebrows._

_Marui looked at him, mouth agape._

"_Marui-chan, that's enough. Just accept it. They won't wake up anymore" Yukimura softened his voice. Marui's tears brimmed over and fell on her cheeks. She sniffed._

_Yukimura hugged her, patting her back, "It's okay. Just let it out. Just let it out."_

_Marui clenched his shirt and screamed with all her might, crying endlessly._

_April 20, Marui Bunta was officially an orphan._

…

**CLAP!**

A sound of hands clapping brings her back to reality. Marui blinks.

"Hoi~ are you here?" Akaya waves his hand in front of Marui's eyes. Marui recovers and slaps his hand.

"I'm always here, Aka-chan." Hearing Marui's remark, Akaya scowls.

"I'm not a baby! I'm Akaya. A-ka-ya!" he pronounces his name.

Marui pinches his nose, "Whatever you say. I'm still calling you 'Aka-chan' anyway." Akaya pouts.

A knock at the door interrupts them. An effeminate face is smiling at them.

"Seiichi-san!" Akaya chirps and hugs the person. Yukimura hugs him back and ruffles his hair.

"Akaya, you look happy" he says.

Akaya nods, "Yeah, because Seiichi-san promised us to make a birthday party for Bun-chan~" Marui gasps as she hears those words. Yukimura notices it, but drops it first.

"Eh, I've told you; don't tell Bunta-chan about it! We want to surprise her, right?" he said with feigned angry.

Akaya knocks his temple, astonishing with his carelessness. "Gomen, gomen! I forgot!" Akaya bows for few times.

Yukimura crosses his hand, "Hmph. So, for a punishment; you must help Jackal in the kitchen! Help him preparing meals for dinner" he instructs.

Akaya salutes smartly and says, "Roger!" Then, he walks out from the room.

Yukimura turns his head, facing the redhead. He walks closer to the girl. "May I?" he asks politely. Marui pushes away all her clothes on the bed, providing some space for her guardian to sit. Yukimura sits on the bed after Marui allows him to sit.

"Are you angry?" he starts a conversation. Marui shakes her head.

"Then, why are you quiet? You seem not happy with the plan" Yukimura asks, showing her his concern.

"I am happy! But…" Marui can't finish her sentence.

Yukimura touches her left cheek and turns her head to him, facing him. "Bunta-chan, I know you are still traumatized by the incident. But, I think it's time for you to move on" Yukimura pleads her.

Marui averts her gaze from the blue eyes. "Bunta-chan" he calls her name. With a heavy sigh, she nods.

"I'll try my best."

...

He is not happy. Niou Masaharu is NOT happy.

Yagyuu Hiroshi, his 'babysitter' is standing in front of him, pushing up his spectacle. He has gotten used with his childish young master's mood swing. Meanwhile, Yanagi keeps scribbling on the note.

They are inside Niou's office. Niou keeps playing with his rat-tail. His tie is askew and his silver hair disheveled.

"Are you sure about this, Yanagi?" Niou asks, still holding his anger. Yanagi stops scribbling and looks at the silver haired guy.

"Yes, Niou-sama. Your father has ordered you to go to a small party event at Rikkai Orphan House as his representative at 10.00 a.m. tomorrow. There's no mistake about it" he explains briefly.

Niou's at his limit. He throws a tantrum and yells furiously, "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm, the great Niou Masaharu, going to a small event!" everything is flying; books, pens, and even a mug.

Yagyuu manages to catch a pen from stabbing his eye and says calmly, "Young master, please calm down."

"Calm down? How I should calm down when that old man does this to me? Tell me, why I should go to that shitty event?" he screams at top of his lungs.

Yagyuu cocks his head, "Because if you didn't go, you won't get any penny from your father." Niou stops and sits on the chair, thinking. Then, he claps.

"Ah~ you're right!"

"Puri, I guess I don't have any other choice." Niou scratches his head.

"You," he points his pen at Yanagi, "find some information about this event and a suitable present for it!" he instructs Yanagi.

"Yes, Niou-sama" he bows slightly.

"And you," he points at his butler, "I want a nice snack for tea time. You know what to do."

Yagyuu nods, "As you wish, young master."

Niou waves his left hand, "Okay, now get out!"

* * *

Children's laughter fills the ambiance. Birds are chirping happily. The sun shines out of a clear azure sky, giving energy to plants and flowers. Some children are preparing the table. Some of them are tying balloons.

Akaya watches the scenery, laughing happily. He elbows Marui beside him. "Na, Bun-chan. Do you feel excited? I helped too!"

Marui smiles wryly, "Yeah, I am. Thank you, Akaya." Akaya giggles. He runs towards Jackal who is waving his hand at Akaya, asking for help. Marui watches morosely at the happy boy. She holds her elbow using her left hand, feeling guilty for lying at the kid.

_Sorry, Akaya... I'm…_

Someone pats her shoulder. Marui turns her head. It's Sanada, her hero.

"Hey, birthday girl. How are you? You look beautiful today" he greets her. Marui beams. She wears a white blouse and a light pink skirt with white daffodils decorated on it. Her left bang is pinned up, revealing her ear. A pair of white sandal completes it.

"Well, I'm fine. It's my birthday after all!" She forces herself to be cheerful. But, the policeman-no, the inspector notices something is off with her. And he knows why.

Sanada pats her head, "You know, it's good for you to be happy once for awhile. It's time for you to forget the past and build a new life." Sanada gives her similar advice to Yukimura's. It's understandable. They're good friends after all. Marui nods weakly.

"Oh, Sanada." Yukimura waves at them. Sanada pats her back and walks towards the blunette.

…

Niou steps out from the car, putting on his black glasses. His silver rat-tail bounces as he walks. He wears black suit and a white waistcoat inside, making him looks something like mafia-style. Yanagi and Yagyuu are following him from behind loyally. They are wearing formal too.

Yukimura greets them. "Good morning Niou. It's been awhile I didn't see you" Yukimura shakes hand with the silver haired.

"Piyo. No wonder that old man told me to come here. It's your event" he says nonchalantly.

Yukimura shakes his head. "No, Niou. It's not mine. It's _her_" Yukimura points his thumb towards a red haired girl who is playing with children. Niou rubs his chin, examining the girl.

_The girl from before!_

Yukimura snaps his fingers, "Niou, it's not nice to stare at a girl." Niou scowls.

"Ah, well. I'll check her out later." But Yukimura grabs his arm, clasping it tightly.

"No, Niou. Not her. She's not like other girls that you're fucking around" the blunette warns him. His voice is stern.

Yagyuu flinches as he sees his young master is being threatened. Niou raises his free hand, stopping Yagyuu from attacking the blunette.

"No, it's okay Yagyuu" he assures him and continues, "I'm just kidding. I won't do it anyway" Niou grins.

Yukimura lets go of his grip. "I hope you're telling me the truth" he smiles.

But, it doesn't stop him from feeling curious about the girl. He wants to know; why Yukimura treats her specially?

He snaps his fingers, calling Yanagi. "I want to know more about her before this event ends." Immediately, Yanagi takes out his pad, searching for information about the said girl.

_Heh, I'll find out anyway. It's just matter of time._

Marui puts all her presents on her bed. She sighs tiredly. Tired of faking her smile. Tired of faking her laughter. Tired of pretending that she was happy. Her large purple eyes drop onto the presents. Her mind recalls the traumatic incident. She shakes her head quickly, trying to forget the memory.

_This is useless. I won't be able to move on._

A cough startles her. She turns her head, hands folding on her chest.

Niou is standing on her doorway. His hands are shoved inside his pocket.

The emerald eyes meet the purple.

"You, from before!" she says, breaking the silence between them. Niou plays with his rat-tail, averting from her gaze.

Finally, he lifts up his head again and says, "Niou, Niou Masaharu." Finally, he tells his name.

"Seiichi-san's friend?" His nod answers her question. Again, a heavy silence lingers in the air.

Niou gives up and walks closer towards the girl. Marui steps backwards until she sits on the bed. Niou stands in front of her, eyes staring at her.

"What do you want now? Argue with me again?" she murmurs. Niou lifts up her chin using his fingers, looking deep into the purple eyes.

_This girl… has suffered a lot._

Niou was shocked when he heard about the traumatic incident that she had experienced when she was little. He felt sorry and guilty for her. Sorry because she had lost everything; guilty because he had intention to mess her around.

And now, when he looks into her eyes, his feeling guilty grows. "I'm… sorry" he mutters. Marui only blinks.

"Sorry, I don't get it" she claims. Niou can't believe it. This is his first time saying sorry to someone, and now she told him, 'I don't get it'.

Immediately, Niou grabs her hand and drags her away. Marui is struggling to free herself, but it's useless. Niou's grip is too strong.

He drags her to his car and pushes her in. Then, he sits beside her and instructs Yagyuu, "Yagyuu, any peaceful place." Yagyuu nods and drives off. Marui is dumbfounded. She doesn't know what she should do in this situation. She turns her head to her 'kidnapper'; he is gazing out of the window at the busy street. Marui clenches her skirt and chooses to shut her mouth.

…

Yagyuu brings them the beach. Niou steps out from the car and opens the door for the girl, lending her his right hand. Marui is reluctant to take his hand.

"Don't worry. I won't eat you" he assures her. Marui tilts her head; she can see Yagyuu behind the rich boy, smiling at her. Then, Marui takes his hand.

Niou pulls her out from the car. Marui startles with the sudden movement and slips. But, Niou manages to reach her and pulls her into his embrace. He rests his right hand on her waist and his left hand is on her head. Marui can hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth radiating under her skin. She flushes.

"Yagyuu, book us rooms. Now" he tells Yagyuu. Yagyuu bows and leaves the couple alone.

Marui struggles to free herself. Niou just realizes their current position. He, finally, lets her go. "What is your intention, huh? Kidnapping me?!" Marui asks sternly.

"I just want to calm my mind" Niou shrugs his shoulder.

"Then, why _am _I here?" she raises her voice.

Niou glazes at the red haired. "I think you need some peace too" he answers nonchalantly.

"Who do you think you are? We don't know each other, and yet-" Niou cuts her off.

"Marui Bunta, 18 years old. Your family was murdered when you were 8 and it happened on your birthday. Since then, you never celebrate your birthday and touch sweets anymore, even though sometimes you'd bake cake for other children. You only open your heart to Yukimura, Insp. Sanada, a brat named Kirihara Akaya; an orphan too and Kuwahara Jackal; your best friend." Niou's explanation astounds her.

"How do… you know?" she stutters.

Niou shoves his hands into his pocket, "I have my own resource. Anyway, I want to stroll for awhile. Are you coming?" Only silence replies his question. Niou sighs and walks, leaving the surprised girl.

Realizing she is left behind, Marui decides to follow him. But, she keeps her distance, still not trusting the silver haired.

Land breeze touches her skin. She feels cold. Marui hugs herself tightly, seeking for warmth. Niou notices it and waits for Marui. Marui jerks backwards. But Niou wraps her body with his black jacket. "Thanks" she murmurs. Then, Niou continues walking.

But, Marui manages to pull his waistcoat, stopping him. "Why? I don't get. We barely know each other" she asks. Niou faces her, looking down at her.

"I… saw you seemed… unhappy with the party. But, you… still forced yourself… to smile. So, I think… it'd be nice if I… bring you to somewhere far from the party. And see… whether you could smile" Niou answers hesitantly.

"Me…? Smile…?" Marui wants to confirm what her ears have heard. Niou nods. The purple eyes drop on the sand.

"Thank you, but I don't think I can crack a warm smile anymore" she states.

Niou brings his hands to her face, lifting it up. "Why?"

Marui bites her bottom lip, "I just can't. I don't know how to smile anymore."

"No, I know you can!" Niou raises his voice, hands still cupping her face.

"You can smile! I know! You just don't want to do it!" he continues. Marui slaps his hands, pushing him away.

"NO! You know how much I've been suffering?" Her tears spill over her cheeks.

"Every night, they come into my dream. I still can see them dying in front of me! They call my name! They yell at me because I was the only one who survived! They-!" Niou embraces her tightly, stopping her.

Niou draws a circle at her back, calming her down. "Sorry… I don't know… Sorry" Niou keeps saying sorry. Marui at first is surprised, but slowly she is drawn by his warmth. Marui feels very comfortable and safe inside his embrace.

Niou lifts her chin to his face with his fingers. Those purple eyes amaze him. He wipes tears from her eyes. Niou caresses her face lovingly. Marui looks at him through lidded-eyes. She loves his touch. She loves his warmth.

Niou brushes his fingers on her lips. He touches the soft lips gently. Marui parts her lips absently. Niou leans down, close to her face.

Marui can't feel anything anymore. Except for the tickling sensation on her lips. The sensation is an alien thing for her. She has never had experienced it before. The warmth drives her crazy, makes her dizzy.

Then only she realizes.

Niou _is kissing_ her.

Marui is puzzled. She doesn't know what she should do. She stands there, doing nothing.

Niou licks her bottom lip. Marui is surprised, opening her mouth as a reflex. And blood rushes to her face as she feels _it_.

Niou pulls away. Marui freezes. A feverish blush appears on her cheeks. She expects him to laugh at her for not knowing about kissing.

"Your first time?" he asks. Marui nods, squeezing her eyes, preparing herself to be laughed at.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have stolen your first kiss. You deserve to do with someone that you loved" he mutters. The purple eyes fly open. She didn't expect this. The high and mighty guy is actually _saying sorry _to her!

Niou brushes her cheek and turns his body, not uttering any word. Marui touches her lips with her index finger, feeling something is missing. She misses the touch. She misses the warmth. She misses the sensation. She misses the feeling.

Immediately, Marui grabs his wrist, startling him. Niou turns his head and Marui cups his face with her free hand, captures his lips again.

Niou is taken aback with her sudden action and pulls her away. Marui flushes. Her lips are wet. Her purple eyes are darkened. Her red hair is gently swinging in the cold breeze. The white glow of the full moon beautifully illuminates her face. Marui looks magnificent. Niou is awed with the view in front of his eyes.

"Don't… leave me" Marui pleads, making Niou shudders down his spine. Niou touches her forehead with his, breathing slowly, calming himself down. To Niou's surprise, Marui snakes her arms around his neck, pulling him down a bit.

_This is unexpected!_

"I'm cold… Can you… warm me up?" Niou gasps. Reluctantly but obediently, he embraces her. For first time in his life, he feels so useless in front of a girl. He wants to say something, but his tongue catches him.

"Masaharu…"

Niou is almost losing his balance when he hears the red haired calling his name-no.

She called him by…

_His. Given. Name._

Niou hugs her tighter, holding back the torrid feelings tickling inside him. But, Marui keeps whispering in his ear, calling his name, driving him to the edge of the cliff.

Niou can't stand it anymore. He clasps her wrists tightly, reclaims her mouth. Marui involuntarily parts her lips and tilts her head, giving more access for Niou.

The kiss is long and gentle.

They don't rush. They savor it as much as they can. Niou doesn't want to startle her and Marui follows his pace. He feeds from the sweetness of her mouth. He makes sweeping, swirling motions inside her mouth. Until a sound of moan catches his keen ears.

Marui _moans._

And Niou thinks it's the loveliest voice he has ever heard.

…

Niou carries Marui in princess-style to her room. He lays her tenderly on the bed. Her red hair falls over her eyes. Niou settles his weight on his left arm, leaning closer to her face, brushing away her hair. He strokes her hair absently. Then, he kisses her forehead. For a quite some time. Marui closes her eyes.

"You sleep here. I'll be at the next room" he whispers in her ear very closely. Marui can feel his breath on her neck and feel his lips slightly touching her ear. He gets up, but stops when Marui grabs his wrist.

"Don't go… stay here… please." Hearing her pleading, Niou swallow his saliva. He fondles her face.

"No, I can't. I just… _can't._" Niou gives him a pleading look, hoping the girl will release him before he loses his control.

Marui shakes her head, "I don't care. Just… stay with me." Marui pulls him down harshly. Niou winces. He pins her down on the bed. Niou wedges his left knee between Marui's legs. He lifts up his head, staring at the dilated purple eyes. He can feel her breath against his skin. He can feel her warmth radiating under his palm. He can see a pink rash appears over her neck.

Niou kisses her again, but gently. Gentle but confident. Marui parts her lips, letting Niou's tongue slides in. He leads her, exploring her cavern gently and lovingly; which is actually very unlikely Niou.

Then, they pull away. Niou continues pressing kisses all across her face and then from her hairline down to her shoulder. Niou bites gently on her shoulder. Marui gasps and sinks further down, down, down, feeling the soft pillow behind her head. Niou doesn't stop there; he touches her right earlobe, kisses and gently bites it, sending some kind of electric shock down to her spine.

Marui doesn't know what she should do. Should she tilt more her head? Should she caress his face? Should she hold his head, urging it down, and kiss him? She can't think straight anymore. The feelings of someone brushing her cheek, of fondling her face, of licking and nibbling her ear- have taken her rationality away.

But, the only thing that she knows that time.

Craving for the sensation.

Her fingers fumble undoing his buttons. Niou grabs her hand and brushes his lips across the top of her hand. He traces kisses to her palm and nips it gently, whispering, "Relax." Marui's hands fall back onto the bed. Niou unbuttons his collar shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He bends down and places his lips against her neck, behind her ear. He hums and growls, then moves up the neck, over the bones of the face and lips, sending her a shudder through her fairy skin.

Niou latches onto her collarbone, sucking it gently. Marui moans. Marui runs her fingers on his broad chest, exploring his body. He is overwhelmingly sexy in silhouette, she thinks. Larger. More dominating. Incredibly male.

Niou tucks her blouse up using his teeth, revealing her lacy bra. Niou embraces her, sitting her up. They continue kissing. The air is cold, but their mouths and bodies are hot. Marui takes off her shirt while Niou fumbles opening the hook, but his mouth never leaves her lips.

The bra slides down on her smooth skin, exposing her proud breast. Niou pins her back down on the bed. He grabs her skirt, pulling down the waistband. Niou moves down, mouth still presses kisses over her body.

Niou strips her. He can see her curving felsh clearly under the moon light. Her creamy flesh swells achingly, asking for attention. Niou swallows hard. He is amazed. His heart is pounding and swelling.

Marui throws her arm over her face, blushing.

"Don't look… at me like that," she stammers.

Niou hushes her, tracing his fingertips from her stomach to her breast. He gently kneads and strokes her fragrant flesh, while laps and kisses the other one. Marui gasps. She whimpers. She breathes through her mouth, choking with pleasure.

Niou crawls up, kissing her again. Marui holds his back head, clutching his silver hair. Niou's tongue touches her roof cavern. Marui jerks up. Their tongues dance and twirl, fighting for dominance. Niou's hands are still roaming over her body, haven't satisfied exploring her small body.

Then, Niou pulls first. He pants. His hair is disheveled. Sweat bead trickle down on his throat. His emerald eyes are dilated.

"I… want you… right now" he stutters.

Marui blinks. He continues, "But… you can say 'no'… if you don't want… I'll stop here." Niou lets her to decide. Even though he really needs _it_, but he doesn't want to force her. To hurt her.

Marui shakes her head. "It doesn't matter anymore… It doesn't…" she cups his face and kisses him lovingly.

Niou bites his bottom lip, averting his gaze. Marui fondles his face and smiles.

He leans down, cooing in her ear, "I'll be gentle..."

Niou takes off his clothes quickly. Marui gasps as she sees _it_.

_It's… huge!_

She is sure many girls out there would scream like crazy seeing it.

Marui swallows hard. Niou brushes his lips on her forehead, assuring her, "Don't be afraid. I promise I'll be gentle…"

Niou moves his hand to the entrance of her femininity, kissing her knee before slipping in one finger. Marui gasps. She has never done this before, and feels something invading her _there _is alien to her. Niou leans closer, planting kisses on her cleavage. He adds another finger, stroking into her soft flesh.

He can feel his fingers are wet. Marui licks her lips absently and touches the wet, trembling, swollen lips with her index finger. Niou finds it so erotic and captures her mouth with hungry urgency, his tongue twining and dancing with hers, but not forgetting about his duty down there; stretching walls of her body.

And when Niou withdraws his fingers, she _knows _it.

Niou positions himself, giving her one last kiss on her stomach before filling her in one swift motion.

So _tight!_

Marui arches and writhes in torment. She clamps the sheet tightly, feeling the pain. As if someone is tearing her in.

Niou pauses, letting the red haired get used with the feeling. He leans closer, giving her a sloppy kiss to distract her from the pain.

"Can I…?" he asks. Marui nods weakly. Slowly, he pulls out and thrusts in again. Marui flinches. He delves deeper, deeper, and deeper into her with each rhythmic push.

Marui groans. A tear leaks from her eye. It is too much for her until that one time, he hits a spot that driving her crazy. The pleasure is filling her. Marui moans.

Hearing her moan, Niou _knows_. He pounds into her in a fierce paroxysm. Marui embraces him, clamping her legs around him. Marui squeezes her eyes. She shudders in breaths of gasping completion. She arches into him, tipping her hips, wanting to meet each possessive thrust. They heave against each other.

Niou flings his arm around her; the left hand supports him, balancing himself. He rocks inside her over and over. He whimpers and lifts her hip from the bed, pressing her hips frantically against himself. Marui digs her nails on his back, scratching it.

The feelings of sting on his back, sweat running through on his throat, her moans in his ear, the tightness clamping around him- are driving him to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm…" Niou can't utter any word anymore.

"Me too..!" Marui exclaims.

At the final moment of ecstasy, he allows his molten juices to intermingle with hers. Niou arches and cries her name. Marui closes her eyes in the sweet death, in the instant of which she is embalmed by an injection. Marui lets out a sweet and final cry, calling his name. She feels ripples of ecstasy flooding through her. Niou falls on top of her. Both are panting badly.

Niou looks at her eyes, brushing her cheek. He doesn't understand the feeling tickling in his heart. The warmth feeling. His heart is swollen.

It isn't the best sex he has ever had. But, this is his first time, having a sex with emotion twirling inside his heart. Feeling wanted and to be wanted. Needed and to be needed.

He pulls out. Marui mourns for the loss. Niou fondles her face lovingly, brushing away the tears streaming down on her cheek.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Niou kisses her forehead. Marui cups his face, urging it down until their lips meet. They share a gentle kiss before drifting into the realm of dreams.

And that night, for the first time in Marui's life, she has experienced such a gentle pain…

* * *

Marui has just woken from a deep sleep. She rubs her eyes. Her head is spinning. Her vision is blurry. She thinks a guy named Niou- or something like that- has entered her dream last night. And strangely, in her dream, they were kissing, fondling and hugging each other. In fact, they did _it_ in her dream.

_Nah, no way a guy like him would-_

However, she feels something is wrong. Marui can feel the cold blanket against her bare skin. She pulls the blanket, peeking in. She is naked! Marui swallows hard. Then, Marui feels someone is hugging her. Marui turns to her left and startles seeing the person.

Niou Masaharu _is cuddling _her!

The silver haired is still sleeping. His face looks very innocent when the morning light streams through the window and beams at his face. Niou nuzzles up against her neck and embraces her tighter. Marui blushes.

She tries to free herself, but his grip is too strong. As if he's protecting her from anyone that could harm her. Marui gives up. She loosens up, hoping that the silver guy wake up any sooner.

Birds singing wake him up. Niou shifts slightly, only realizing that he's totally off from his pillow. He makes himself comfortable, sinking further down. But, a voice startles him. Niou lifts up his head, searching for the voice.

He sees a pair of purple eyes staring at him.

_Oh, shit!_

Niou jerks up and sits up beside her. He covers his face with his palms. Marui leans her back against the headboard, pulling the blanket up over her naked body. A stunned silence falls over the room.

Then, Niou just realizes, he isn't wearing anything. Only blanket covers his body. He peers anxiously at the girl next to him. Niou clutches the sheet as he sees the blanket wrapped around her and clothes are forgotten on the floor.

"Did we… do it?" Niou asks hesitantly. Marui nods weakly, not trusting herself to speak. Knowing the answer, Niou feels his shoulders become heavy. He sighs and shakes his head weakly. It takes him some time to engulf the current situation.

Finally, he can bring himself to face her. "I…"

"Wait, Yukimura-san. Young master is still-" Yagyuu's voice from outside pierces in the air, startling them.

BAM!

The door is slammed hard. Yukimura pants. His blue eyes are widened looking at the couple on the bed. Yukimura clenches his fist and stomps towards the silver haired, punching his face with all his strength. Marui screams and pleads her guardian to stop. She clasps Yukimura's waist, stopping him from beating up the silver haired. Luckily, Sanada is there too. He grabs Yukimura's waist and pulls him from the bed. Yagyuu runs quickly and hunkers next to his young master. He takes out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood oozing at the corner of Niou's mouth. Niou winces.

Yukimura wraps Marui with his long jacket, pulling her into his embrace. He hugs her protectively. "You bastard, Niou! I've told you to not disturb Bunta! Are you fucking idiot?" he yells at Niou furiously. Marui can feel her stomach churns as she sees Yukimura has gone mad. Then, Yukimura leads her to Sanada and faces Niou again.

"I don't care if you want to fuck other girl, but not Bunta! I've been good enough for not telling your father about your 'night activities', and this is how you pay me? You are really a bastard!" Yukimura shouts in a shrill voice. Niou keeps his mouth shut. Yukimura finds his phone in his pocket, calling someone.

Niou blinks, wondering who Yukimura is calling.

"Hello, Yukimura!" Niou looks aghast as he hears the voice. He knows that voice. It's his father!

"Hello, Niou-sama" Yukimura greets, faking a cheer tone. His eyes are locked at Niou. Niou waves his hands, showing him DON'T-TELL-HIM-ABOUT-THIS! But, Yukimura keeps staring at him coldly.

Niou scratches his head, doesn't know what to do. He turns his head to Yagyuu. Yagyuu only shakes his head. His father is still talking with Yukimura. Even though Yukimura replies and talks with Niou's father, his eyes are still glued at him furiously.

"So, how Masaharu is doing?" his father's question jolts him. Niou shakes his head. Yukimura hasn't answered the question. Niou is blanched. His father repeats his question.

"Ah, Niou-"

Niou bangs his head on the bed, bowing. Yukimura stops talking and pulls away the phone. "Got anything to say?" Yukimura throws a question. Niou doesn't answer. Yukimura puts the phone back on his ear.

"Wait!" Niou bellows. Yukimura raises an eyebrow.

"I'll… do anything for you… As long you keep it from that old man" Niou hardly finishes his sentence.

"Anything?" Yukimura asks.

Niou nods weakly, "Yes, anything." He doesn't have any other option anyway.

"Then, take the responsibility! I want you to marry Bunta!" Yukimura decides. Niou gasps. Marui flies her hand covering her mouth.

_No way…_

* * *

**KLEIN:**

**Fuuuuuha~~~~ 1st chapter, done! So, any comment or review? We accept critiques too! XD**

**Raphael:**

**Thanks for reading~! If you are thinking whether you want to comment or review; forget about thinking and just post your thoughts. Wait for our 2nd chapter!**


End file.
